Thy Shall Follow Thy King's Thy Commands
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: And thou shall not question thy king's use of the word 'thy'. Luuve thy king thy righteous Arthur. PS: Thou shall not question thy king's spelling either. Thou shall read this list of commands given by thy holy anointed king. And thou shall love them with all thy heart! And yes, thy royal eyes are looking at thee, Merlin!


Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_; I don't own any of the characters.

Note: This was an idea my sister _MidnightBlueDragon and I_ came up with. She will be co-writing in the future or will be there every step of the way adding her sense of humor to this story. It's meant to be a series of rules that Arthur will arrogantly set up on a scroll either in reaction to what Merlin or the knights (mostly Gwaine) have done or what he believes is the proper respect he deserves. Some will be followed by a short snippet of either why the rule was set in place or the reaction people have when Arthur tries to enforce it.

Note: This is just the introduction! Rules will follow in the next chapters!

Please review! Suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 1: It Begins

Arthur stomped through the hallways towards his royal bedroom door. He was dressed in his chain mail with his arm firmly gripping the hilt of his sword and his mouth set in a firm and clearly infuriated frown. He halted in front of the guards at the door and waited briefly, breathing steam through his nose. The guards didn't seem to notice his anger at first and were slow to react. Finally, his hard stare towards them startled the guards to action, and they began to bow in apology as one of them reached for the door.

"Your majesty…," one of them began.

"We did not mean to make you wait, sir," one of them stammered.

Arthur waved them off and gestured to the door, which was still only half opened by then, "Never mind!"

The two snapped up and fumbled with pulling out the door completely. Eventually, they managed to open the door wide enough for Arthur to enter and, luckily, before the king's anger flared any further. With a curt nod, Arthur Pendragon strode into his room.

Sitting on an elegantly carved chair beside the window was the Queen Consort of Camelot and Arthur Pendragon's beloved and sensible wife, Guinevere Pendragon. She was mending one of her husband's shirts, since he had learned fairly quickly into their marriage that she was far better at mending his clothes than his man servant had ever been.

Arthur nodded quickly in the direction of his wife, and Gwen, as she was known to her friends and family, brought her head up to give her husband a quickly smile. She then turned her attention back to her work.

Gwen knew Arthur well enough to not question his sudden appearance and his obvious anger; she would find out soon enough if it was important. No doubt it was something about Merlin again, and Gwen knew that Arthur would calm down by himself.

Instead, as he unstrapped his sword and waited as one of his servants (who had just entered the room) slipped him out of his chain mail and into a more comfortable tunic, she remained silent. When Arthur dismissed the servant and made his way to his desk where he slammed down onto his seat and grabbed at a piece of paper and a feather for writing.

This intrigued his wife, so she decided to question him.

"Another hard day, Arthur?" Guinevere asked as she examined her handiwork.

"I'm going to send them to the stockades," he muttered.

"Merlin again? Or was it Gwaine this time?" his wife pressed, a smirk playing on her lips, she enjoyed seeing Merlin and Gwaine's antics; it kept them all amused.

"I will not be the source of your amusement, wife," Arthur snapped, irritated.

Gwen laughed, taking no offense to his rudeness, and she stood up and patted down her skirts before strolling over to her husband. Placing a hand no his shoulder she stated softly, "Forgive me, husband. I did not intend to injure you."

Arthur sighed and gave her a tired look, "You're forgiven, and I hope you will forgive me for my outburst."

"Of course, Arthur," Gwen responded smiling.

"Good, now let me get to work," he returned as he turned his attention back to the paper on his desk.

His wife gave him a curious expression, "On what?"

"The rules for the knights and household of this kingdom, as commanded by their king, me," Arthur stated proudly.

He held up the newly made list and Guinevere shook her head in amusement.

Guinevere scanned the first lines and tried to restrain the laugh that threatened to come out.

_ These are the rules and standards by which all citizens of Camelot must abide by as commanded by the sovereign of this land, thy King. Thou shall follow all rules, be you knight, or annoying man servants. {Merlin, I'm looking at you!} Or Else!_

"Oh, Arthur," she muttered.

Enjoy and Review!

Note: I am awaiting the day Merlin returns, reviews and suggestions would make that wait a bit more bearable.


End file.
